


snow angels

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	snow angels

Nights are cold, the wind whipping against the house, a low, chilling, whistle.

She'll never get used to it. Jack insists, says he can't stand the heat, says he'll stoke the fire before bed.

She sneaks into his bedroom anyway, slips under the covers.

"Claire," he protests, grouchy when he's half asleep, when his sister tangles her legs over his, presses her icy feet against the backs of his warm calves.

"I'm cold," she tells him.

She brushes a hand over his face and his lids open slightly, sleepy smile upon his lips, eyes soft and tired. It startles her how similar they are in the tiny cracks and crevices that make up a person. She traces the outline of his features, kisses his lips, settles further down into the warm blankets with him.

"Every night," he groans, pulls her closer.

"Every night," she echoes.

 _-fin_


End file.
